


Cost

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [16]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every information has it's prize. Sometimes it's a strange prize but it has to be paid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Same old, same old. I don't own the characters
> 
> Demand 1 - Lilah  
> Demand 2 - motel room  
> Demand 3- no chick flick moments

Lilah yawned, stretching muscles that had been overstrained during the past hour. She looked to her left. He lay there seemingly not alive. A corpse in her bed. That should have been enough to freak out. She rolled over, ran her hand across his broad chest, caressing his skin.

He fled from her hand, getting up, scanning the floor for his jeans.

“Over at the door, Linds.” She smiled when he got up. “Lindsey…”

“No chick flick moments, Lilah”, he muttered, not turning around to face her. “You wanted to get laid for that information. Now you better start talking!”


End file.
